


Teenage Dirtbag

by Bouncey



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: 90's Music, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, It's only rated T because they cuss, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Original Character(s), Noel is Protective, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oneshot, Pining, Prom, Prom Night, Romance, Secret Crush, Shy!Cody, Songfic, The Bully's Name is Steve, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Track Star!Noel, cody is clueless, sugar gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bouncey/pseuds/Bouncey
Summary: Cody has the biggest crush on Noel Miller, the school's track star. Noel Miller decides to befriend Cody, the world's most optimistic and adorable junior. Despite his experiences with bullying, Cody always looks for the good in the world and despite his athletic prowess, Noel is always so down to earth.A surprise confession on prom night could make or break them, what will Cody choose?Based on the Wheatus song "Teenage Dirtbag".
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121





	Teenage Dirtbag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dudethatssugargay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudethatssugargay/gifts).



> I was listening to Wheatus's "Teenage Dirtbag" the other day and couldn't help but get inspired. 
> 
> "Her name is Noel,  
> I have a dream about her.  
> She rings my bell,  
> I've got gym class in half an hour."
> 
> This story is also a gift for dudethatssugargay, thanks for being a cool human!

_“Oh Cody, you’re so damn cute,” Noel smiles, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek. “I’m lucky to have you.”_

_“We both know I’m the lucky one,” Cody replies, kissing Noel back. This time it’s on the lips. They linger against each other; Noel tastes like weed and burnt sugar. Cody fists a hand into the brunette’s hoodie and pulls him closer. Noel’s hazel eyes are intense as they meet his, “You’ve got it all, hot stuff. The school’s sprint time record, a brilliant mind, fantastic legs, and the world’s most devoted boyfriend.”_

_“Now you’re just being goofy.”_

_“No way!”_

_“Shut up, baby,” Noel groans dramatically, punching Cody’s shoulder playfully. Cody retaliates by pushing Noel flat on his back and straddling the brunette’s hips. He runs a hand through his messy blonde hair, clearing it from his face. Cody says the two words that never bode well for anyone, much less someone challenging Noel Miller._

_“Make me.”_

_And then Noel’s lips are slamming against his, wet and hot and-_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Cody rolled over and slammed his hand down onto the Superman alarm clock that had so rudely interrupted his dream. He sat up with a groan and wiped the sleep from his eyes. His dick was tenting his pajama pants and he willed the boner to disappear as quickly as possible. “Goddamn it.”

“You awake?” his Dad called from the hallway. Cody jumped in surprise, hoping to avoid an intrusion to his carefully cultivated morning privacy (especially with the uninvited guest still chilling in his boxers). 

“Yeah!” he replied quickly. He’d been getting up for school really well on his own lately and he didn’t want his Dad coming in and checking on him like he was still a little kid. He was a junior in high school, for fuck’s sake. 

“Alright, good. See you in the kitchen in ten.”

“Sounds good, Dad.” 

Cody listened to his father’s footsteps disappear all the way down the hall before he managed to pull himself out from the warmth of his covers and tug on a pair of jeans. He had gym first period, so he only needed to spend a few quick moments adjusting his hair in the bathroom mirror and a few more minutes brushing his teeth. His Mom had already poured him a cup of coffee by the time he made it into the kitchen. “I really wish you wouldn’t drink this stuff at your age. It’s going to stunt your growth.”

“I’m already short enough, I might as well enjoy having enough energy for gym class,” Cody shrugged, taking a quick sip. 

“Doesn’t having phys ed this early in the morning energize you for the rest of the day _naturally_?”

“I love you Mom, but you’re a real optimist sometimes,” Cody teased. She rolled her eyes and tossed him a clean hoodie from the laundry basket that was perched on the arm of the couch. 

“Stay warm, kiddo.”

“We live in California.”

“Yeah, well, we’re Canadian. We know the power of layers,” his father added sagely. Cody just yanked the tie-dyed hoodie down over his head and fixed his hair again. His father added, “You should get that unruly mane cut.”

“I like it this length,” Cody said, “This is in style here.”

“Alright,” his Mom intervened. “We can leave it this length for now and maybe just get it cleaned up sometime next week. I don’t mind it long but I _do_ mind you looking like a sad mop.”

“Sounds fair,” Cody nodded. It was easier to compromise than argue, and he really wouldn’t mind a trim around the edges. He _was_ beginning to look mop-like.

“Don’t miss the bus.”

“Alright. Later, guys. Love you.”

“Love you too,” his parents called after him. He pulled one backpack strap over his shoulder and headed for the bus stop. If Cody was lucky he would get to sit by himself or, if he was somehow blessed by Aphrodite herself, somewhere near Noel. 

He tried not to let his mind focus too hard on Noel; he didn’t want to deal with yet another awkward boner this morning. Not on the bus or at school. Life was embarrassing enough without his dick deciding to perk up mid-math class due to a stiff breeze from the window. It really didn’t take much, and it took even less when Noel was nearby. 

* * *

The boy’s changing room always smelled like a combination of dirty socks, sweat, and mildew. The floor was grey tile that hadn’t seen a solid cleaning in years. The showers were too close together to be comfortable. Half of the lockers were sticky with unknown substances and wouldn’t open unless you used your entire upper body strength. However bad those things were, the worst part of the boy’s locker room was the utter lack of human decency. Cody watched as the other first period gym students milled around the tiny space in various stages of undress, chucking equipment at each other and spraying ungodly amounts of Axe into the air like they were auditioning to play the Mom in a Febreeze commercial. He was miserable.

Cody never spent more time than necessary changing for class. If no one harassed him, he could be in and out of the danger zone in less than five minutes. If he avoided looking anyone in the eyes he could escape without confrontation. But today was not his lucky day. He inwardly groaned as a familiar voice called, “Hey _Chodey,_ do you think you’ll be able to manage playing basketball today, or do you need a step-stool to reach the net?”

“Yeah, Steve, I think I’ll be fine,” Cody replied, still not making eye contact. He really fucking hated Steve. 

“Bitch.”

Cody didn’t dignify him with any sort of response; he was used to this kind of thing. He’d lived down the street from Steve his whole life. He had watched the older boy bully and harass all the kids in their neighborhood at one point or another without any sort of discipline from his parents. Everything about the older boy screamed “over the top masculinity” and maybe even “daddy issues”. Cody watched as Steve snapped a towel against some freshman’s ass with a loud _crack._ Definitely daddy issues.

Nothing about Steve was subtle or gentle. The hulking senior even drove a personalized navy blue IROC-Z; Chevrolet’s weirdest design by far in Cody’s opinion. Apparently it was a collector’s car, gifted to Steve by his lawyer father. Cody found it clunky in design. Not that the blonde had room to talk; he still hadn’t saved up enough for a car of his own. Adding insult to injury was the constantly-circulating rumor that Steve kept a gun in the glove compartment. Even when he parked in the school lot. Nobody could prove it, though.

Steve was just over six feet tall and built like, as Cody’s dad often put it, “a brick shithouse”. It didn’t help that Cody himself was only 5’6’’ and less than likely to have another growth spurt before his senior year. The worst thing about Steve by far, however, was the fact that he got to spend infinitely more time around Noel Miller than Cody did since they were both on the Track and Field team. Noel was the school’s record holder for sprints and Steve just so happened to hold the school record for Discus throwing. _It fucking sucked and it wasn’t fair._ Cody tied his sneakers quickly and slid silently from the locker room, lost in his thoughts. 

* * *

“Dude, pass it over here!” Cody called, holding his arms up. He was wide open, but his teammates constantly refused to pass him the ball. This sort of behavior from them was expected, really.

“You can’t reach the net, what’s the point?” Josh retorted. Members of both teams laughed at that particular joke. Instead of throwing the basketball towards Cody’s open section of the court, Josh passed it to another member of their team, where it was nearly stolen by their opponents. The blonde rolled his eyes and half-jogged back and forth, keeping an eye on the game from a slight distance.

“Ko!” Coach Newton shouted, startling Cody enough to make the blonde boy jump a few inches. _Oh, God, please tell me Steve didn’t see that._ Apparently he hadn’t, still too occupied with kicking Josh’s ass at basketball. The coach gestured for the young man to join him near the gym door. Cody turned on his heel and jogged over to his teacher, eager for an excuse to abandon the game. 

“Yes, sir?” he asked, coming to a stop in front of the instructor.

“You don’t really seem to be enjoying the basketball unit,” Coach Newton observed.

“Not really, sir, sorry.”

“Nothing to apologize for, son. I understand that sports aren’t for everyone. Unfortunately, phys ed is a legal requirement for graduation. I checked on the legality, and it’s alright if you want to skip this particular unit, but you’re going to have to do some other sort of physical activity during our regular class period. That sound fair to you?”

Cody thought he was dreaming. Coach Newton was really offering to let him skip out on organized sports as long as he somehow got sweaty? He couldn’t stop a grin from spreading over his face, “That sounds absolutely fair, Coach. What other options do I have?”

“Well, the weight room and cardio machines are always available for student use during school hours and the track outside isn’t booked for any of the sports teams during this period. Any of those three ideas strike your fancy?”

“May I be excused to use the cardio machines?” Cody asked, itching to get away from Steve and his horde of bullies. Coach Newton nodded his assent and Cody took off for the adjacent equipment room, happy to get some alone time. 

The small room that housed the cardio machines was relatively empty when Cody stepped in. He saw Aleena, one of the two cheer squad co-captains, busting her ass on a stair-climber. One of the junior varsity football players was on the furthest treadmill to the right. Making his way to an empty elliptical, Cody wondered why Steve was so insistent on conforming to negative stereotypes. Hadn’t _High School Musical_ taught society anything? Jocks didn’t have to be bullies just like theatre kids didn’t have to be gay. Although, to be fair, Cody was definitely a little bit gay. _Bisexual, maybe? Or pansexual?_ Labels weren’t really important to him at the moment; instead he started up the machine and began flipping through his mental catalog of daydreams. _Nothing including Noel, though. This was definitely not the time for another godforsaken boner._ He was in the middle of designing his ideal future house when a sudden question interrupted him.

“Hey, this machine free, man?”

Cody’s gaze snapped sideways: he would recognize that voice anywhere. Noel Miller in all his glory was standing to Cody’s left, pointing at the treadmill directly beside him. Completely unable to verbalize in the presence of his all-consuming crush, the junior merely nodded. 

“Is this your first time using the cardio room? I don’t think I’ve seen you in here during first period before.”

“Uh...no, but I usually do it after school,” Cody explained, doing everything in his power to keep his voice steady. “But I’m not great at basketball so Coach Newton said I could do this instead.”

“Why would you want to use the elliptical instead of playing ball?”

“My team tends not to pass it my direction very often ‘cause I’m short and mildly uncoordinated,” Cody shrugged. He couldn’t believe Noel Miller had initiated a conversation with him, much less continued it past two sentences. “So this is the state’s legal compromise. As long as I’m sweating, I get to pass phys ed.”

“Sorry to hear that, man. Steve sucks, huh?”

“How did you know Steve was in my class?”

“He sits with my friends at lunch sometimes and likes to brag about how much of a douchebag he is to some short blonde guy named Chodey in first period gym. I’m guessing, based on your previous statement, that you must be his victim.”

“That's me. And it’s uh...it’s Cody, actually.”

“Nice to meet you, Cody. I’m Noel.”

“I know,” Cody replied a little too quickly. _Oh fuck he’s going to think I’m some kind of weirdo. Quick, you can still save it!_ “He’s my neighbor. You guys are on the track team together, right?”

“Uh, yeah,” Noel chuckled. Cody was certain his face was bright red from blushing so hard. “But that’s about it.”

“He always made it sound like you were _really close_ friends.”

“Just because we’re on the same team and have to ride the same bus to track competitions doesn’t mean I’m his friend,” Noel shrugged. Cody’s blush was only intensifying. The red of his cheeks wasn’t normal for someone going at a light jog; Noel thought it was catastrophically adorable. “So what kind of music are you into, Cody? I see you wearing a lot of band shirts around.”

“I like lots of stuff,” the blonde answered, stunned that Noel had cared to look at his clothes, much less remember them. “Lately I’ve been listening to a lot of Dad Metal.”

“Dad Metal?” Noel laughed. Really laughed. Cody loved the sound of it and hoped to hear it again. 

“Yeah, stuff like Metallica and Iron Maiden. I like the fact that they use history and poetry in their lyrics. All of their songs tell a story,” he was absolutely suffering from diarrhea of the mouth, but he couldn’t stop himself from spilling his guts to Noel, “Judas Priest is also pretty good. I love the heavy guitar, and the vocal range of Rob Halford is incredible. Did you know he was gay? To balance that loud, angry stuff I’ve also been checking out some mellower indie bands, too. My friend got me hooked on Vundabar.”

“I haven’t heard of Vundabar, but my old man loves Iron Maiden. I think I fell asleep to his _Killers_ vinyl every night between age five and age six.”

“I can make you a playlist with the other bands or something, if you want,” Cody offered. Noel cocked his head to the side like he was considering it, somehow keeping up his quick jog effortlessly as he did so. 

“I think I’d like that, Cody,” he smiled. 

Twenty minutes and four topics of conversation later, Coach Newton poked his head through the door to inform Cody that class was over. “Shower off, kid.”

“Thanks, Coach.”

“Will I see you around, dude?” Noel asked, watching as the blonde underclassman carefully wiped down his machine. The blush, which had faded slightly before, came roaring back onto his face.

“If you want to.”

“I do. See you later.”

“Later.”

Cody didn’t even register the chaos of the locker room this time. He changed into his regular clothes and fixed his hair in the mirror, mind focused solely on replaying his run-in with Noel. Maybe he really would see his crush again, maybe they could even be friends. 

* * *

Noel watched as the prom committee hung a large poster on the far left wall of the cafeteria two weeks later. He’d been talking to Cody every morning while they jogged side-by-side, slowly working to befriend the adorable junior he’d developed a slight crush on. He knew Cody’s favorite movies, foods, and hobbies. He knew that Cody wanted to get a lead in the summer production of _Dracula_ at some local theatre _._ He knew that Cody was from Canada, that his dad was an accountant, and that his mom collected weird t-shirts. The cute blonde had even made him a personalized playlist of Dad Metal mixed with indie. All the songs had been tailored to Noel’s own tastes. Suddenly, the track star had a brilliant idea. “What’s the theme for prom this year?” 

“I’m pretty sure it’s either Under the Sea or Starry Night,” Aleena piped up from across the table. Noel couldn’t contain his eye-roll. 

“Will they ever think of something _original?_ ” he groaned. 

“Absolutely not,” Aleena teased. Josh and Steve arrived moments later with their trays and took the last two empty seats. Steve cozied up next to Noel and waggled his eyebrows in what was apparently an attempt at flirtation. 

“Got a date for the prom yet?”

“Actually, I do.”

Aleena raised her eyebrows curiously and Noel shot her a quick warning glance. She got the hint, immediately returning to her conversation with one of the other cheerleaders like nothing had happened. Luckily, Noel’s apparent admirer didn’t catch the exchange.

“Wanna ditch whatever loser asked you first and go with me instead?”

“Not particularly,” Noel shrugged. Steve leaned back in his chair, both angry and embarrassed; he attempted to hide his emotional reaction by continuing the conversation like it was no big deal.

“Well who _are_ you going to go with, then?”

“Honesty, it’s none of your business.”

The conversation turned to popular dress fashions and Noel quickly lost interest, staring down at his tray as he picked apart his chicken sandwich. He’d have to sneak away and buy his prom ticket without Steve catching on or following him. _Damn, why are things always so much harder than they have to be?_

* * *

The following Monday, Cody opened his locker and watched as an unfamiliar envelope dropped to the floor. He picked it up and turned it over, wondering how it had gotten inside to begin with. His full name was written across the back, so he nervously pulled it open. There was a prom ticket alongside a messy, handwritten note in the same cramped script that appeared on the envelope. The message simply said: “See you on prom night.”

“Whatcha got there?” a familiar voice asked. Cody spun on his heel, suddenly face-to-face with Noel Miller. 

“Apparently I have a secret admirer,” Cody admitted, handing Noel the note to read. The brunette raised his eyebrows before handing it back. 

“So are you going to go?”

“I mean, I’d have to rent a tux. Plus I’d need a ride. I don’t exactly have a car of my own yet.”

“I’m sure one of your parents will take you, right?”

“Probably. Especially if I show them this,” Cody said, waving the envelope slightly. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to ask.”

“I’ll be there, so even if your mysterious lover doesn’t show, you can hang out with me,” Noel offered. Cody smiled. 

“Sounds good. Thanks, man.”

“Of course. That’s what friends are for. See you Saturday night, then?”

“I guess so.”

* * *

Cody’s Mom insisted on dropping him off in front of the hotel where prom was being held by herself. This was after taking an uncomfortable amount of pictures in their front yard, despite Cody’s argument that he didn’t even know who his date was. She rolled down the window to ask, “Will you need a ride home, too?” 

“I don’t know,” Cody shrugged. “But I’ll text you if my mysterious dance partner decides not to show.”

“Alright, sweetie, have fun!” 

Cody watched as she drove off and left him standing alone. Slowly he turned to face the doors of the large, well-lit building. The gentle _thudding_ of musical bass could be heard even from this distance. Couples and groups of friends in fancy dress were still lingering in the chilly spring air, taking their last photos in the dimming natural light. Cody gripped his ticket and walked inside, totally unsure if he was being pranked or not. He followed the colorful, Under the Sea themed signs through the lobby and towards the ballroom where the dance was being held.

His parents had lent him the money to rent a tux and Cody felt kind of attractive in the fitted black material. The way the pants hung made his butt look great and the jacket squared his shoulders nicely. He’d done his hair, too, getting his bangs to fall _just right_ over his forehead. That was the way it looked every time Noel complimented him, which his new friend had taken to doing during their morning chats and brief hallway greetings. Noel had even started texting him every night before bed. Talking to his crush had become incredibly natural and the things he learned about Noel only increased Cody’s attraction. 

As he walked under the blue-and-green balloon arch at the entrance of the ballroom, Cody’s gaze swept across the dance floor. _Who gave him the ticket? Was a guy or a girl? Were they even going to show up or was it all some elaborate prank by Steve to humiliate him in front of Noel?_ He was sure Noel would side against Steve, but Cody was really tired of being the butt of his neighbor’s jokes and pranks. Thank God Steve would be graduating soon and maybe moving away to college...but so would Noel. 

He had nearly talked himself into turning around and leaving when a solid hand clapped him on the shoulder. “Glad you could make it.”

“Oh, Noel! I’m so glad you’re here.”

“I told you I would be, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, I just got into my own head, I guess,” Cody admitted. “I thought maybe this whole thing was just a prank.”

“Why would I prank my own prom date?”

“Huh?” Cody’s eyes widened, his heart suddenly pounding at an unimaginable pace. He wasn’t sure he’d heard Noel correctly. “Your what?”

“Cody,” Noel sighed, gently placing his hands on the blonde’s hips. When Cody didn’t pull away, the older boy continued, “I like you. Talking to you every morning for almost a month has made me realize just how sweet and kind you are. Steve has bullied you since elementary school and you still refuse to talk shit about him, even with me. You’d probably even apologize if someone punched you in the face; I don’t think there’s a malicious cell in your body. I know _you_ like _me_ ; I mean you blush almost every time we make eye contact. I want you to know that _I_ also like _you,_ okay? I’m going to be sticking around and doing my first two years at community college, so we could keep hanging out, if you’d like.”

“Why?” there were tears gathering at the corners of Cody’s eyes. _This has to be some kind of sick joke… I thought Noel was different. I thought we were friends. Or does he mean it? Could he really like me?_

“Why wouldn’t I want to spend time with someone who only sees the good in the world? Why wouldn’t I want to be your boyfriend?”

“I…” Cody’s mouth opened and closed in silence as he processed the sudden influx of information. _Noel really likes me. Noel wants me to be his...his..._ “So _you_ gave me the prom ticket?”

“Yeah. And it took everything in me not to tell you right there in the hall. I thought I was going to ruin my own surprise.”

Cody could only stand on tiptoe to kiss Noel gently on the cheek in reply. Now it was the track star’s turn to blush. “I’d really like it if we went on a date sometime, Noel, and I wouldn’t mind being your boyfriend either.”

“I’ve actually got two tickets to Iron Maiden,” Noel admitted, sliding a set of concert tickets from his tux’s inner pocket and handing them to Cody. They were fourth row seats and probably very expensive for a high school boy to purchase. “Come with me, it’s next Friday. Also, do you mind if I call you baby, or is that weird?”

“It’s not weird. And I’d love to go with you and see Iron Maiden.”

Cody put the tickets back in Noel’s pocket himself, smiling softly as Noel took his hand and led him onto the dance floor. The two boys danced, laughed, and joked together for the rest of the night, ignoring Steve’s dirty looks from across the room. He’d found another date, but Noel’s rejection in favor of Cody had stung fiercely. Neither Cody or Noel seemed to pay him any attention, however, so Steve’s anger was pointless. 

The night passed quickly, measured only in Lady Gaga bops and breaks to get each other punch. It was easy being with Noel, so easy that Cody almost forgot to text his Mom and tell her that his surprise date would drive him home. 

* * *

During the short drive to his house, Cody began to understand that this was all very real. “So...you really like me?”

“How many times do I have to tell you that I like you for you to believe me? Steve really did a number on you, huh?”

“I mean...getting called _Chodey_ for most of your preteen and teen years can’t be emotionally healthy, right?” Cody asked. His tone was light but Noel understood just how much the teasing bothered his new boyfriend. “He pretty much forced to the other neighborhood kids to ignore me, too. I wouldn’t have minded his bullying so much if he’d just let me have some decent friends nearby.”

Noel was horrified and disgusted. He knew that Steve was a real douche, but he’d never heard such point-blank defeat in Cody’s voice before. In fact, Cody almost never complained about his problems with bullying, despite how often Noel knew it happened. Being out of the closet, Noel was no stranger to adversity, but he had athleticism and charisma on his side. Cody was charismatic, but he was also very soft spoken and slow to anger. Noel was amazed that someone who had been so isolated and felt so lonely could also have so much love and optimism inside them. The junior was truly a mystery, a happy mystery. Trying to lighten the mood again, Noel said, “Hey, you and I are the same, really.”

“You’re a track star _and_ a coding whiz, Noel. I saw your robotics presentation last year when you applied get that grant for new materials. You could probably get a scholarship to MIT or Yale or some shit if you weren’t so determined to stick around.”

“I don’t want to rack up the debt of living in the dorms,” Noel shrugged. “Plus, you’ll be here for another year anyway.”

“I’m not worth sticking around for.”

“That’s where you’re wrong.” 

Cody paused, unsure of how to respond to Noel’s sudden seriousness. He’d never had someone support him so quickly or so strongly, much less someone who had expressed romantic interest in him. “What did you mean that you and I are the same?”

“I’m just a teenage dirtbag, baby.”

“That’s one way to put it,” Cody smiled. For a moment, Noel thought that he could probably live off the happiness currently radiating from his boyfriend. He took one hand off the wheel and let it rest on Cody’s leg. 

“Is this alright?”

“Yeah. I think it’s all going to be alright.”

* * *

The drive between the hotel and the blonde’s house was disappointingly short. Noel walked Cody to the front door to say goodnight. “Will I see you Monday morning?”

Rather than answering, Cody stood on tiptoe to press a kiss against Noel’s slightly chapped lips. The contact was warm, so fucking warm, and Cody’s chest felt like it might burst from happiness. Even his dreams had been right; Noel tasted like weed and burnt sugar. There was also a slight tang leftover from the orange pop-and-sherbet punch they’d been drinking. The senior raised one of his hands to support the back of Cody’s neck and he wrapped the other arm around his boyfriend’s waist, pulling him closer. They stood there, chests pressed together, suspended in time and simply enjoying the other’s closeness. Noel didn’t deepen the kiss, either, letting the underclassman set his own pace. He didn’t want Cody to feel pressured. When they finally pulled away from each other, it felt like the universe had settled into its proper place. Suddenly, everything made sense about the world.

“Yeah,” Cody breathed, finally answering the question. He placed another quick kiss on Noel’s lips, “I wouldn’t miss it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me. I've been editing this for like 3 weeks between chapters of Window. I will have another chapter up for that this week too, I promise. 
> 
> I have one last final due, so please gimme that sweet validation in the comments! 
> 
> This story is in no way meant to represent the real life sexualities, opinions, or experiences of Noel and Cody. These depictions are caricature only, so please don't harass the Short Kings about their beautiful non-toxic friendship.


End file.
